Sands of Darkness, Book 3: Frost vs Fire
by The Guardian of Timelines
Summary: Frostbite has taken control of the group in Cobra's absence. However, Frostbite has no idea what to do or where to go. He's completely clueless and that may lead to their downfall...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Inferno's POV…._

All was quiet among the ruins of the Blazing Talons complex. In some places, small fires still smoldered. The moon shone down, illuminating the ruins.

A shape moved in the ruins. A SkyWing stepped out into the moonlight, followed by a SandWing.

"He said he'd be here?" The SkyWing asked, turning to the SandWing, the moonlight illuminating his misaligned jaw.

"Yes Inferno." The SandWing grunted.

"And you're absolutely certain you gave him the correct location Scarab?" Inferno asked pointedly. He knew this particular SandWing was prone to getting lost.

"I'm positive I gave him the right location." She said, but Inferno could hear a tone of uncertainty in her voice.

Inferno was about to snap at her when there was a rustling. A SeaWing emerged from the shadows of the wrecked walls, his eyes focused on Inferno.

"I take it that you're Unknown?" Inferno asked, glancing the SeaWing over.

"That's what I'm called." The SeaWing said.

Inferno glanced at Scarab, nodding slightly in approval. The SandWing beamed at her leaders praise, But quickly recomposed herself.

"Unknown, I have eight dragons I need dead." Inferno said. He held out a scroll. "Here are all their descriptions."

The SandWing took the scroll, a small smile crossing his face. "Killing dragons is my favorite thing to do." He said.

"Then, do it as quickly as possible and tell me once you've done it." Inferno said, and with a flick of his tail both he and Scarab took off, flying into the night sky.

Unknown stood there for a few minutes, reading the scroll. He finally rolled the scroll up, glanced around, then took off, flying in the direction of the Kingdom of Sand.

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, so I have a back up of OC requests that people submitted at the end of Book 1. I'm going to try and be getting all of those into the storyline sooner or later, so if this story is really long, that's the reason for it.**

 **-Dark**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Frostbite hadn't realized until he took charge of the group how much Cobra had to do back before he went insane and flew off. Now, Frostbite found himself overwhelmed by all the others asking him what the plan was and where they were headed next.

He had been able to avoid both of those questions by saying he was working on a plan and that they were going to be staying in Possibility for a while longer. But he knew he wouldn't be able to keep that up much longer. The truth was, he had no plan.

"Lantana, I have something to tell you." Frostbite said when he finally got a chance, and the two of them were alone.

"What?" The RainWing asked, fidgeting with the necklace that she had been planning on using to try and help Cobra. Ever since that failed, she never took it off.

"I don't actually have a plan." Frostbite said. Lantana looked at him.

"I guessed that much." She said dryly. "So maybe you should get one."

He sighed, heading away from Lantana. He stepped out of the old house they were staying in and glanced around. All the others had gone to check out Possibility, while Adder had gone to talk to Current about something.

He glanced down to the end of the alley, seriously considering going and exploring, when he saw the end of the alley blocked by a big SandWing.

"Adder?" He said uncertainly, taking a few steps toward the SandWing.

Without any warning, the SandWing lunged forward, quickly crossing the space between them. Frostbite hissed in surprise, then sprayed frostbreath at them. The other dragon rolled aside, then stabbed at Frostbite with his tail, which Frostbite barely avoided.

With another burst of speed, the SandWing lunged, grabbing Frostbite by the throat. Frostbite had just enough time to think _This isn't how I wanted to die._ Then the SandWings tail stabbed downward at him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Frostbite watched as the SandWings tail descended towards him. His entire life flashed before his eyes, and he closed them, waiting for the sharp sting of the tail barb.

But it never came. There was a rush of air and an "oomph." from his opponent and then he felt the weight on top of him vanish.

Frostbite opened his eyes, scrambling to stand up. The SandWing was lying on the ground a few feet away, grunting in pain. A chunk of what he guessed was stone lay next to them.

He whirled around and found another dragon walking down the other side of the alley. As she got closer he frowned. She looked like an IceWing, but there were some RainWing-ish features about her.

The SandWing stood up, growling at the newcomer. He spread his wings and lifted off, disappearing into the sky.

Frostbite turned to the new dragon. "Thank you. You saved my life." He paused as a thought occurred to him. "How did you do that anyways?"

The dragon looked at him suspiciously. He sighed internally. _Might as well introduce myself._ He thought. _Maybe that will make her trust me._

"I'm Frostbite." He said. He saw her eyes widen slightly and he asked "And what would your name be?"

"My name is Angel." She said, then looked him up and down. "You don't look like a prince."

Frostbite narrowed his eyes at her. "Look, I don't like people who think that all princes are the same. I'm Prince Frostbite, And that's the truth. And I'm guessing your a RainWing-IceWing hybrid."

"Why? Do you have something to say about it?" She snapped. He stepped back, startled at the sudden outburst.

"No, I just wanted to say that your the second hybrid I've ever met, and you look much _cooler_ than my friend, who's a NightWing-SkyWing hybrid." He said.

She glared at him, and he quickly added "No pun intended."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." She snapped, and without waiting for an answer lifted off, flying away.

"Well." Lantana's voice came from behind him, and he whirled around as she un-camouflaged from the wall behind him. "That was interesting."

"Interesting? Me almost losing my life was _interesting_!?" Frostbite asked, incredulous.

"Relax, it was just a joke." The RainWing said lightly, poking him with her tail. "I think you need to get some sleep. When was the last time you had a good rest?"

Frostbite went to protest, then paused. _When was the last time I had a good rest?_ He thought, and he realized he had barely slept since he took charge. And now that Lantana mentioned it, his wings were drooping and he had to fight to keep his eyes open. He yawned hugely.

"Maybe...maybe just a few hours." He mumbled, stumbling towards the house. Lantana walked up beside him, guiding him through the doorway and to a spot by a wall.

"Wake me up in...maybe three hours, 'kay?" He mumbled, drifting into sleep.

Before sleep claimed him, he heard the RainWing say "Don't worry Frostbite. I will."

 **A/N:**

 **So, how are you liking the story so far? Now that we see from Frostbite's perspective, how do you feel towards him? Do you think he's still the haughty IceWing prince that we first met in book one, or do you feel like he's a caring dragon now? Submit a review saying what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Frostbite opened his eyes as he felt someone shaking him. Lantana was standing above him, smiling. "Feel better sleepyhead?" She asked him.

He stretched, yawning. "Yeah, I do." He muttered. "Has it been three hours?"

"No, it's actually been an entire day." Lantana remarked, and Frostbite sat up straight, wide awake now.

"I've been asleep for an entire day?!" He exclaimed. Lantana nodded and he stood up, mind racing

"Do you have a plan?" She asked. He paused for a few seconds, then nodded.

"I think we'll go to the rainforest, maybe stay there a while." he said. "We'll use the tunnel."

Lantana nodded. "I'll tell the others." She said. "But don't be surprised if Current comes."

Frostbite smiled. "The more the merrier, right?" He asked.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ilovedragons2014, your OC Heliconia will appear in the next chapter. Once again, thanks for giving me motivation to keep writing this.**

 **Chapter 4**

Frostbite growled in irritation. Lantana glanced over at him, then smirked. "Looks like someone is having second thoughts about their plan." She teased.

Frostbite didn't say anything, but mentally he was listing how much of an idiot he was. The rainforest was to damp, to warm, and had to much color. All he showed externally though of his irritation was a distempered grunt.

There was a rustling sound nearby and Frostbite froze, his body tensing up. He glanced around to see where the sound was coming from and saw some bushes moving.

"Who's there?" He growled, prepared for anything. "Come out."

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then the bushes parted and another IceWing stepped out of the undergrowth. Behind him, a NightWing dragonet stepped out, along with a SandWing and RainWing.

"Frostbite?" The IceWing asked, his expression confused. "I thought you went back home."

"Good to see you to Winter." Frostbite said sarcastically. "Who are your friends?"

Winter gestured at the NightWing. "This is Moonwatcher. The SandWing's name is Qibli, and the RainWing is…"

"Kinkajou!" Lantana yelped, barreling into the RainWing. "Hi!"

Kinkajou laughed. "Hi Lantana! Now, could you get off me?"

Lantana laughed as well, climbing off the other RainWing. Frostbite glanced at Moonwatcher and saw that she was rubbing her forehead slightly.

"So, Frostbite, Who are your friends?" Winter asked.

"Well, the RainWing's name is Lantana. The SeaWing here is named Whitetip." He said, gesturing to the SeaWing dragonet. "The other SeaWing is named Current. The SkyWing-NightWing hybrid's name is Shadowstalker. The MudWings name is Lilly. The NightWing's name is Nightreader, and the SandWing with the metal mask is Adder." Frostbite concluded.

"I've seen you before in the village." Nightreader said to Moonwatcher. "Your Secretkeeper's dragonet, right?"

Moonwatcher nodded. "Call me Moon." She said softly. The sunlight coming through the leaves reflected off a teardrop scale in the corner of each eye.

"So, Maybe you'd like to tell me why you just ran off?" Winter asked.

Frostbite glanced at Nightreader, uncertain whether to tell them about their prophecy or not. The NightWing nodded slightly, and Frostbite turned around, opening his mouth, when Moon cut him off.

"You're part of a prophecy too?" She asked, her eyes widening. Winter snorted in disbelief.

"How?" Frostbite asked, then froze. "You can read minds." He breathed.

Moon nodded. "I can read minds and see the future." She said. It looked like she was going to add something, but Qibli stepped forward.

"Where's Cobra? I was sure he was in your winglet." He said, his eyes scanning the dragons present.

Frostbite saw Lantana flinch slightly at the mention of Cobra's name. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about it right now." He said diplomatically, and she shot him a grateful look.

"So, why are _you_ in the rainforest Winter?" Frostbite asked after a few seconds of awkward silence had passed. "Sightseeing?"

Winter shook his head, then looked at Moon. The NightWing stepped forward nervously.

"We're part of a prophecy as well." She said. "I prophesied it a couple of days ago."

"Let's compare prophecies." Nightreader said. "You first."

Moon nodded. "Beware the darkness of dragons, beware the stalker of dreams. Beware the talons of power and fire, beware one who is not what she seems. Something is coming to shake the earth, something is coming to scorch the ground. Jade Mountain will fall beneath thunder and ice, unless the lost city of night can be found." She recited.

Frostbite glanced at Nightreader, who stepped forward.

"Ours went like this," The NightWing said. "The dragon of Sand from Crystal, a future of dark shall bring. The rise of Darkness and its Stalker, shall bring the mountain of peace down."

"Doesn't sound like a prophecy." Winter scoffed, and Nightreader glared at him.

"It doesn't have to rhyme." He growled. "It's still a prophecy."

Frostbite noticed Moon looking at Nightreader strangely. When she saw Frostbite watching her, she forced a smile.

"We should go our own ways." Frostbite finally said. Winter nodded.

"Goodbye Frostbite. Maybe we'll see each other again." Winter said. "Because you still owe Qibli the story of what happened to Cobra."

"I won't forget it. Goodbye, _brother_." Frostbite said, then he took off, the rest of the group following him. He glanced down as the rose above the treetops, seeing Winter standing there, watching them leave.

"Where to now?" Lantana asked. "Obviously you have some kind of idea now."

Frostbite nodded. "If we're ever going to stop our prophecy, we must defeat Inferno first." He said. "And we need more knowledge about the Blazing Talons in order to do that."

"We're going to the complex ruins, aren't we?" Shadowstalker grumbled. Frostbite nodded and the hybrid sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Shadowstalker sighed as they flew on.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Frostbite landed in the ruins of the arena of the Blazing Talons, glancing around. Behind him, he heard the others landing.

"Never thought I would be here again." Adder grunted. Frostbite was about to say something when a twig snapped behind them. They all whirled around.

"Heliconia!" Lantana said happily. "What are you doing here?"

A RainWing stepped out from behind a broken section of wall, smiling sheepishly. Her wings were a golden color, and stayed that way even though her other scales changed color.

"Kinkajou told me you had headed this direction, and I wanted to come find you." Heliconia said. Frostbite smiled. _Friendships are amazing._ He thought.

"Well, well, well." A voice hissed from behind Frostbite. "More dragons that have to die."

The IceWing turned around to find Inferno standing a few yards away. He smiled cruely at them.

"And I'm glad I was able to anticipate you coming here, so that Unknown could get here first." The SkyWing said, and at that moment Adder let out a small yelp of fear.

Frostbite whirled around and saw a SeaWing holding Adder on the ground, a talon around the SandWings throat. The SeaWing brought one talon back, about to slice Adders throat, but Whitetip was faster.

"Wall, smash him off Adder!" The SeaWing shouted, and a chunk of wall flew out of nowhere, slamming Unknown off of Adder. As Unknown landed, he got to his feet, growling.

"Ground, swallow him up!" Whitetip commanded, and a sinkhole formed beneath Unknown, who tried to lift off to escape, but was sucked back down, screaming, into the depths of the hole, which closed up after he had disappeared.

"So, another Animus." Inferno hissed. "Maybe you'll be useful to me."

Frostbite stepped forwards. "How about we make a deal Inferno?" He asked. "You and I fight. If I win, you let us go. If you win, you decide what to do with us."

Inferno smiled wickedly. "Sounds good to me." He walked over and held out a talon to Frostbite, who shook it.

"But you're going to lose." Inferno growled, backing away. He reached up and grabbed the necklace around his neck. He pulled it over his head and dropped it on the ground. Instantly, smoke started pouring off of his scales.

Frostbite took a nervous step back, then steeled his nerves. He took a step forward, then turned to the rest of them.

"No matter what happens, run." He said softly. "If I lose, run before he finishes me off. Lantana, you are in charge of I lose."

The RainWing nodded sadly. Frostbite turned back to Inferno, and stepped towards him, absolutely certain he was about to die.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Frostbite approached Inferno, who smile maliciously at him. Without warning, the SkyWing lunged forward. Frostbite dogged to one side, but felt claws scratch him along his side. He screamed as he felt the burning claws cut him.

Growling, he shot a blast of frostbreath at Inferno, who blocked it with one wing. Laughing, Inferno jumped at Frostbite, who backed up hurriedly. He stumbled over a piece of wall and fell.

Inferno was suddenly on top of him. The SkyWing slashed at his wings, smiling as Frostbite screamed in pain.

Frostbite's eyesight was starting to dim, but he saw Inferno step back. "I've won." The SkyWing snarled. "Now, I get to decide what to do with you."

"Good luck." Frostbite croaked weakly. Inferno stared at him, then whirled around. Frostbite smiled at the sound of Inferno's furious roar. Then the SkyWing was right above him, snarling dangerously.

"You lied to me!" He snarled. Frostbite laughed at him.

"Do you really think I would give up my friends that easily?" He asked.

Inferno growled, lunging at Frostbite. The IceWing closed his eyes. There was a sudden burst of searing heat across his throat, then Frostbite felt nothing more as his vision faded to black.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _Lantana's POV….._

Lantana was stunned. She had followed Frostbite's instructions, having the entire group including Heliconia lift off silently when Frostbite had started to lose. The entire group had flown farther away, with her waiting for Frostbite in case he could manage to slip away.

Now she was flying in the direction she had sent the others. She had seen what Inferno had done to Frostbite. _First Cobra, and now Frostbite._ She thought sadly.

Eventually she saw the others ahead of her. She beat her wings faster and caught up to them.

"Lantana, where's Frostbite?" Lilly asked. Lantana looked at the MudWing and shook her head sadly.

"He's dead Lilly." She said softly. "Inferno killed him."

There was silence for a few minutes, then Adder spoke up.

"Now what?" He asked her.

Lantana looked out to the horizon. They had a mission to fulfill, and she was going to make it happen.

"We go back to Possibility. We need to lay low for a few days, gather some information." She decided. "Maybe we can get a message to Moon and them."

Shadowstalker sighed. When Lantana looked at him, she saw a tear rolling down his face. Lilly flew up beside the hybrid and started talking to him. Lantana looked at the horizon again.

 _Hopefully, we can get through this adventure without losing another friend._ She thought.

 **A/N:**

 **So, a sorrowful ending instead of my usual thrilling end. I had this planned out already when I finished book 2. The title of this book, Frost v.s. Fire, was a hint towards the fight between Frostbite and Inferno. I promise you, I won't be killing of and of the dragonets anymore. I did this so that there is something motivating the dragonets to continue fighting. But I'm at a standstill now. I know who's POV the fourth book will be from (Shadowstalker's), but I don't have a title for it. Here, maybe you can help me if I give you this:**

 **Jade Mountain; Cobra**

 **Possibility; Lantana**

 **Frost v.s. Fire; Frostbite**

 **_; Shadowstalker**

 **The Seas Secrets; Whitetip**

 **The Earth's Labyrinth; Lilly**

 **Destinies Collide; Nightreader**

 **I might be making a second arc to this series, since I think that it'll only be able to span books six to eight. Send me ideas for the fourth books title via reviews! I need them!**

 **-Darkstalker**


End file.
